New Addition
by BrokenDragon
Summary: TEMP. DISCONTINUED.Five years after the anime: Shuichi and Eiri manily Shuichi want to have a baby. Shuichi wishes he could have one but knows he can't. Will they be able to adopt? Or will the law get in there way?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Well…I don't own Gravitation. All right and…um…yea…stuff belongs to Maki Murakami (WHO IS SO FREAKIN COOL!) , SPE Visual Works, Sony, and WOWOW! All that I own is some awesome blue Pjs with Polar Bears that are warm and toasty! :: Huggles Pjs :: I Bet THEY don't own these hehe!

Warnings: Yaoi of course…I mean is Gravitation DUH, and same-sex parents

BTW: This was suppose to have been a male preggy fic, but…naw…yea ok. So…you'll see OH I WROTE THIS IN STUDY HALL…I WAS HELLA BORED!

Sorry for errors.

O.O O.o o.O O.O

~*~*~*~*~

Five years; five years since Bad Luck gained a new member, five years since Bad Luck reached the top, five years since Shindou Shuichi met his idol Sakuma Ryuichi, five years since…

Since Uesugi Eiri, or better known by his fans Yuki Eiri, and Shindou Shuichi became lovers.

Over the past five years Eiri decided to let himself love Shuichi and confessed his lover for the vocalist over a quiet home dinner.

Shuichi, now 24, and Eiri, now 27, loved each other and weren't afraid to show it.

~*~

It was raining outside, not pouring, but the soft drizzling that pattered softly against the windows when the wind was just right, The type of weather that one could take a mid-day nap with no problem, or cuddle in the dark or in front of the television…that type of weather.

"Hmmm…Eiri?" Shuichi turned his head up to look at his lover, who was occupied by reading the rough draft of his new novel. 

"I was just wondering," he paused which made the novelist place down the stack of papers beside him, "I was wondering if you ever wanted children…or something?"

The older men raised his eyebrow slightly out of curiosity. "When did this question pop into your head."

"Answer me!" Shuichi whined slightly.

Eiri shrugged, "I guess I wouldn't mind having children, then again I wouldn't mind not having children."

Shuichi sighed, "That doesn't answer my question much." He raised his head from the mans lap and sat up closely beside his older lover. "I would like to have a kid someday." He stated.

"Are you saying you want to adopt?" Eiri brought his arm up placing them around Shuichi's.

"Kinda', I wish that I could have one. You know, of our own."

"It's possible, I'm guessing. They have done research of it in the past-"

"Do you think that we could try?"

"Shu-chan," Eiri sighed, "on what little I've heard about it, its very risky, not to mention expensive."

"I'll pay for it." Shuichi pouted.

Eiri couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle on that. "Oi Shu-chan, we can read up about it, if you want to. But-"

The blonde novelist was cut off sharply when he was dragged off the comfortable couch and into his study.

~*~*~

"See? None of he men who have been 'pregnant', made it to their 5th month, except for this Mr. Lee, but they really haven't updated on his process. Also," He clicked on a link, "This man, he made it to his either month but there were complications." He stopped and looked over at Shuichi who was sitting next to him with his head hung down. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"I-I just want to do more for you. I fell like I should, at least. I want to give you something and be closer to you. Sometimes I just…" He sighed, "Sometimes I feel so useless." He looked over to the ajar door as if it became interesting all of a sudden.

"How can you say that?" Eiri grabbed his lovers hands, "You have done so much for me Koi! If it wasn't for you, I would have killed myself long ago. You gave me love even after I pushed you away…and this!" He pointed to the gold band with three stones that occupied his finger as well as his owns. "This…these are our promise rings! It is our connection! I love you Shu-chan. Onegai, don't ever say you are useless…"

Shuichi looked at Eiri, "I hate it when you're right. Dammitt, you're always right." He mumbled.

******

"Adoption would be a lot easier, you know?" Hiro, Shuichi's best friend stated tiredly as the carried a large box into the basement of Hiro and Ayaka's basement.

"Oh, what do you know?" Shuichi dropped the box, which landed on Hiro's toe, and turned his back to his friend.

"Itai! My toe!" Hiro screamed bobbling on one foot. "I'm just saying it would be a lot easier!"

"Shut up. You and Ayaka can have a child when you are good and ready…"

"Shuichi no baka." Hiro said which cause him a glare from the pink haired man, "I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"I'm not."

"Liar."

Shuichi sighed, "Man, I really don't know why I started feeling like this- but I just do! I really want this!"

"I know you do. Maybe,…I don't know, maybe sometime." Hiro paused in thought. "But until that sometime comes, We better finish this, or Ayaka-chan is going to have my head."

"Mm-hm, I bet she will even if you do clean this up." Shuichi jumped off the box and started up the stairs."

"Nani? What are you- oh my gawd! You little hentai!" Hiro picked up and threw a dirty old hat that was laying on a table in the basement, at his friend who dodged it."

"Little ol' me? You're the hentai here. Mr., We-Just-Went-To-An-All-Night-Karaoke-Club!" Shuichi laughed and ran up the stairs.

"Hm? What are you…Oh! Dude! That was 5 years ago!" He yelled up at his friend then ran after him.

*******

On the way home, Shuichi stopped at the park that he had met Eiri at. I leaned against the railing and watched as a family of 3 buy ice cream from the ice-cream man.

The minute that the little girl got her cream she began to eat it, smearing her face with a dark chocolate and white ice-cream.

"Oh Elizabeth!" The woman said in English, a type of southern accent. Shuichi new about 'southern hospitality' when Bad Luck toured Texas in the United States. He chuckled slightly at the memory.

He watched as the 3 walked further and further away, hand in hand, until they were out of sight.

"Maybe if…" He started out loud to himself he smiled brightly and his eyes widened. "I'm so stupid!" He laughed out loud, getting a few stares, but they were ignored as he faced through the park towards his and Eiri's penthouse.

********

Seguchi Tohma sipped from his black mug as he sat across from his brother in law. "So, you are saying that Shindou-san wants to have a child?" He asked after he placed the mug down on the table.

Eiri nodded, and crossed his arms, leaning his head against the couch. 

"And do you?"

Eiri smiled, "Actually, I do. It's just the way he's been talking about…"

"I'd like to help, in anyway possible."

Eiri shot up to look at his older brother in-law.

"Just because I'm the president of a Music Records Company doesn't mean I only have connections in music. I know someone who likes to help same-sex partners in adopting."

"Are you serious?"

Tohma nodded. "I would love to help the both of you, if Shindou-san changes his mind about the male-pregnancy and-"

"EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRIIIIIIII!" The familiar high-pitched voice was heard outside the door, but before either could react, a very genki 24 year-old broke through the door and unto Eiri.   
"I've changed my mind! I WANT TO ADOPT!"

~*~*~*~

O.O O.o o.O O.O

Can you tell that I was bored. I wrote this in study hall…keep that in mind. Oh by the way, I live in Lubbock, Texas…and here there is no such thing as southern hospitality.


	2. Koneko

Gomen! Sorry that it took so long, schools been keeping me busy…and I keep falling asleep in study hall! LOL so I'm typing this at 1:00 in the morning.

~*~*~

"Well, wasn't that perfect timing." Tohma stated as he stood up.

"What? Perfect timing?"

"I was telling Eiri-san about a person I know from social services. He works with many same sex partners all over the world, and I'm sure that he can help you and Eiri-san."

Shuichi stared at the older man before him and quickly jumped off his lovers lap. "Tell me, that I'm dreaming."

"Do you want this to be a dream or reality?" Tohma began walking to the door, "I will get him to call you by tomorrow." He said before leaving.

After of few moments of silence, Shuichi turned to Eiri who was calmly sipping his coffee.

"Was he for real?"

Eiri nodded, and sat the cup down on the able. "Has Tohma every lied to you?"

"…Yes."

Eiri rolled his eyes, "If you're talking about New York, he didn't know where I was."

"Anyway! This is all besides the fact…Eiri, we're going to have a baby!" Shuichi squealed and jump once again on his lover.

"Don't get your hopes up, Shu-chan." Eiri warned, wrapping his arms around the younger male.

"I can't help it."

"Understandable. I'm…happy too." 

Shuichi smiled at that comment, and snuggled deeper into his lovers embrace.

*

The next day, the Social Worker didn't just call, he came over, after questions were asked and papers were filled out the man, Mr. Williams from Florida in the United States, placed the papers into his briefcase.

"Is that all?" Eiri asked.

"For today it is." He said standing up, "Today all I needed to do was to see if you have a stable household to raise a child, and you proved to me that you do." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm sure that adoption will be easy its just the public you have to be worried about. Even in today's societies, same sex parents aren't accepted with welcomes and embraces…" 

"Arigato."

"Don't thank me yet. Hopefully within the week, you should get a call saying that you're approved for adopting. Good luck."

*

"You okay, Shu-chan?" Erir asked, realizing his lover was unmorally quiet.

"Hm…just thinking."

"About?"

"…Is this what you really want?"

"Of course! DO you think I don't?"

"Not really…I mean, you don't seem excited."

"When do I seem excited about anything?"

Shuichi laughed a little, "Not every really…"

"I might not seem like I am…but, I am. I want us to have a child, Shu-chan. Just as much as you do."

*

It was two week -two weeks of hell and torture- before the call came.

They were approved.

And 3 days after that they were able to see the baby.

"She doesn't have a name yet." The nurse was explaining to them as they walked towards the nursery of a private hospiltal. "She's only a week old. Her mother abandoned her just hours after she was born- she just signed the papers and was gone."

"That's so sad…" Mika whispered as the small group stopped in front of a glass door.

The nurse turned and smiled at them, "Please, only the new parents."

Inside the nursery the nurse directed them to a small crib that the social worker, Mr. Williams, was standing by.

"She's beautiful, congratulations."

Shuichi and Eiri, both peered inside the crib to look at the small bundle. "Oh my gosh…" They both gasped at the same time.

Inside was a wiggling baby, the pink blanket was loosely wrapped around her and was coming unraveled as she moved. She had soft blond hair, and when she slowly opened her eyes they saw that she had perfect violet eyes.

"When I saw her…her feature were a lot like the both of you, so I knew she would be perfect for the both of you." Williams explained.

Her face winkled up and she began crying. Almost as if it was "mother instincts" Shuichi picked up the child, cradling her closely to his chest.

"Shhh there chibi-girl, Oh Eiri, she's so tiny and soft…just like a kitten."

Eiri stroked his fingers lightly over his daughters cheek, "Neko…"

"Neko?"

"Hai…Neko, Koneko…kitten, our little kitten."

Shuichi was smiling from ear to ear as he looked up at his lover who was looking at their baby…

Their baby.

"You know Shu-chan, I never thought this…this would happened." He lightly placed his lips on Shuichi's. "We're dads."

"You hear that Koneko-chan?" Shuichi handed Koneko to Eiri, "Lets show her to the others…then we can go home."

*

Everyone crowed around them when they came out asking a million questions a second as they attempted to fill out the final paper work. 

"What did you guys name her?" Hiro asked, looking at his God-Daughter.

"Her name is Koneko, Uesugi Koneko." Eiri said proudly, looking at his lover who was holding their daughter. He had decided the moment they had stepped into the hospital that he was going to allow himself to love, and be loved by more then one person at a time.

"Let's go home now, with our Koneko."

~*~**~

Maa, maa…yea, PLEASE REVIEW. Yes, I got the Koneko from Sailor Moon but I just LOVE that word…:: dances around singing :: "Koneko! Neko!"


End file.
